Souvenirs d'une Chute
by Okaane
Summary: Juin 1892. John est seul : cela fait un an que Sherlock Holmes a disparu dans les chutes du Reichenbach. Mais ce souvenir qui le hante réveille sa culpabilité. OS - Concours


Alors, je dédie ce petit OS à SomeCoolName et Nathdawn. Deux auteurs prolifiques pour le fandom Sherlock, qui m'ont inspirée et desquelles j'ai lu beaucoup de fiction. JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE SCN ! (oui, j'aurai dû poster cette fiction samedi dernier mais la ponctualité et moi ne réussissons guère à nous entendre. )

Les personnages présents dans la fiction ci-suit appartiennent à Arthur Conan Doyle le génie. Je me fie donc à ses écrits et non aux séries ou aux films. La citation est tiré de "Le dernier problème" de ACD. La scène se passe dans la petite ville existante de West Bay. Pour ceux et celles qui connaissent Broadchurch, c'est le décor utilisé pour la série.

Rating K, aucun pairing particulier.

Concours, choix du thème : proverbe. J'en ai choisi un en provenance du Togo : « _L'homme ne meurt pas, il se tue_. »

* * *

West Bay. Le vent salé me fouettait le visage, m'obligeant à fermer les yeux devant, pourtant, tant de beauté. L'océan s'étendait à perte de vue dans un scintillement qui se confondait avec le bleu du ciel. L'écume des vagues se mourait sur la plage en petites bulles éphémères. Le sable narguait mes pieds avec malice : j'ôtai mes chaussures en vitesse et y plongeai mes orteils. Ce paysage éveillait tous mes sens. D'abord la vue, assujettissant mon regard à la mer alors qu'il aurait pu se complaire dans la broussaille sauvage qui parsemait les abords de la ville, sur ma droite, ou dans la découpe de ces falaises, fières et aiguisées comme des couperets, taillées dans le roc par le vent et la mer. Ensuite, l'ouïe, avec la douce mélodie des vagues qui s'éteignaient dans une mousse frémissante ; accompagnée par le cri strident de la mouette qui dessinait de brutales arabesques dans le ciel. Le toucher, ce vent cinglant qui me mordait le visage, les paillettes de sel qui me piquaient les yeux, les grains de sable qui entouraient mes pieds, créant rien que pour eux une étrange seconde peau. Le nez venait après, lorsque je me concentrai pour saisir le parfum de la mer mêlé aux douces harmonies de la lande, si proche en distance et pourtant si étrangère à ce petit coin de paradis. Le goût, celui de ma pipe, celui du tabac qui m'envenimait les poumons et pourtant, duquel je ne pouvais me passer.

Je me sentais étranger à cette merveille d'Eden dont le nom m'avait déjà échappé ; mais tellement invité. Comme si toute mon existence avait trouvé son sens en cet endroit, comme si cette nature tout à la fois sauvage et délicate faisait écho à l'intérieur de moi. Moi, le citadin Londonien, le bienveillant docteur, le mari pitoyable, l'homme déchiré, veuf du meilleur et du plus sage de tous les amis.

Sherlock Holmes, disparu dans les chutes de Reichenbach le 4 mai 1891. Je portai en moi la culpabilité d'avoir laissé choir un homme si vertueux, donné en sacrifice pour l'extinction du mal en personne, feu Moriarty de son nom, à la tête du plus grand réseau criminel que l'Angleterre n'ait jamais connu. Il m'avait pourtant prémuni et prévenu, si bien que sa mort ne trouvait de coupable véritable que ma naïveté et ma stupidité. Si j'avais observé tel que Sherlock me le répétait si souvent, plutôt que regarder bêtement, peut-être aurai-je pu sauver mon ami des chutes du Reichenbach qui l'avaient avalé.

Sans Sherlock Holmes à mes côtés, le monde me semblait infiniment plus fade. Ces choses qui perduraient par delà la mort, ces naissances et ces deuils, ces jours et ces nuits qui se poursuivaient inlassablement, ce besoin inhérent à ma condition humaine de manger, dormir et m'activer, m'exaspéraient au plus haut point. Je ne leur trouvai aucun intérêt, aucun goût. Le monde qui m'avait vu naître et grandir avait perdu toutes ses couleurs avec Holmes.

L'appel de cette nature, de cette violence et de cette bonté, qui semblait m'avoir tant manqué depuis que mon ami avait disparu, sembla trouver raison en moi. Je me serai livré à la rêverie si Mary, à mes côtés, avait trouvé la force de se taire. Les mots s'enchaînaient, tarissant d'éloges ce West Bay dans lequel nous allions vivre quelques temps. Elle me parlait des commerçants, rares dans une si petite ville mais si généreux, des habitants qui avaient été si accueillants la première fois qu'elle s'était dépêchée sur les lieux. Depuis la mort de Holmes, Mary m'exaspérait autant qu'elle faisait naître en moi ce sentiment si insupportable que la pitié. Non pas que je la trouve pathétique elle, loin de moi cette idée, l'anciennement Miss Morstan était toujours la charmante et pétillante enfant que j'avais épousé et aimé de si longues années. Mais je n'étais plus qu'une sorte de fantôme, sujet à une agueusie de la vie mortifiante, et avec lequel il ne faisait pas bon vivre. Ma compagnie aurait fait fuir les plus hardis des braves ; et pourtant, honorant notre promesse matrimoniale, Mary ne me fuyait pas. Elle s'acharnait à rester à mes côtés, trouvant mille et une solutions pour faire rejaillir le feu en moi, brasier qui avait été soufflé par la chute de Holmes dans les eaux de l'Enfer. Son entêtement, si téméraire et endurant soit-il, me semblait à moi, l'apathique mari endeuillé, tellement inutile et vain.

Je ne manquais pourtant jamais de respect à mon épouse, ne lui rétorquais jamais combien ses efforts semblaient désespérés. Si elle eut de l'espoir un jour, il en allait de mon devoir de mari de la laisser y prendre goût : elle y trouverait bien plus de bonheur qu'en me voyant décrépir en connaissance de la finalité de mon histoire. Lorsqu'il m'avait fallu avouer, qu'à me fréquenter toujours, Mary perdait autant de temps que d'énergie, je lui avais proposé de me quitter. Le divorce était de loin une chose compliquée mais j'étais prêt à endurer la fatigue que ces démarches me coûteraient et à payer tous les frais impliqués. Mary n'avait rien voulu savoir : elle m'avait juré un jour me ramener au monde des vivants. Depuis lors, sa vie se résumait à m'entretenir et m'assister, tandis que la mienne à la supporter parler jovialement et sourire, sachant que le bonheur qui inondait sa voix et son visage était feint.

Néanmoins, Mary avait le mérite de toujours trouver des occupations. Rester seul ou inactif m'aurait, certainement, causé trop de tort, réveillé en moi des souvenirs qu'il me fallait garder en ma mémoire, et elle se refusait à ce que cela n'arrive. J'avais donc repris, sur ses conseils, mon cabinet et les parties de bridge avec les époux de ses amies et de nos voisines de Covent Garden. Et lorsque la fin de semaine approchait, elle programmait nos sorties afin que jamais, je me lasse et replonge dans les abîmes qui avaient emporté Sherlock. Cette fois-ci, nous fîmes escale à West Bay, une ville côtière qui vivotait de la pêche et du tourisme, dont les décors feraient chavirer même le plus insensible des hommes. N'étant pas celui-là, je m'abandonnai à la nature, la laissant m'envahir et me dominer. Il me sembla pour la première fois de mon existence prendre conscience que j'étais né de ses entrailles et que je lui retournerai une fois mon dernier souffle arraché. Je lui appartenais donc tout entier ; si le citadin en moi grommela à cette pensée, je ne l'entendis pas. Tandis que je serai resté là des heures pour contempler l'océan et les falaises, Mary me supplia de la suivre. Je lui obéis, docile et courtois. Je remontai sur la jetée pavée, frottai mes pieds si longtemps que ça en devint douloureux, puis chaussai mes bottes. Ma jolie et bavarde femme me répétait de me hâter, qu'il fallait qu'on découvre la petite maison de nos vacances, que ce serait certainement l'un des meilleurs séjours de notre vie. Comme toujours, je gardai pour moi mes remarques. Je lui emboîtai le pas, suivant du regard les plis légers que formaient sa robe en mousseline couleur chair. Le tissu se soulevait avec le vent, révélant les froufrous blancs qui glissaient contre ses jambes. Elle avait chaussé d'adorables escarpins assortis à sa toilette, lassant apparaître la peau blanche et délicate de ses pieds et de ses chevilles. Ses cheveux blonds piqués dans un chignon tressé qui laissait échapper quelques mèches bouclées sur sa nuque et ses tempes, elle avait laissé à Covent Garden les chapeaux et accessoires. Je la trouvais ainsi bien plus ravissante qu'à l'accoutumée, bien plus vraie et authentique que lorsqu'elle sortait toute vêtue et tirée à quatre épingles.

Nous finîmes par arriver, quelques minutes plus tard, sur une petite place qui donnait, d'un côté sur quelques bâtisses aux murs blancs, que le vent iodé et le temps avaient craquelé, et de l'autre sur un port dans lequel six petits bateaux tout au plus pouvaient amarrer. Il y avait là un homme à la bedaine imposante et une dizaines de jeunes garçons, tous vêtus du même uniforme, chemise et bermuda bleu marine, chaussettes grises tirées haut. Je n'eus aucun doute quant à leur appartenance au scoutisme ; les chants qu'ils entonnaient n'étant qu'un indice superflu. Le gros monsieur régissait la cadence, exigeant des mômes qu'ils installent, à même la place, une longue table et quelques dizaines de chaises. Il se préparait un banquet auquel nous n'étions, Mary et moi, pas encore conviés.

Rester seul ne me posait aucun problème. Rares avaient été les instants où je m'étais retrouvé isolé, toujours accompagné de Mary et des amis qu'elle m'inventait pour l'occasion. Mais comme je ne tissais avec eux aucune relation qui perdurât au delà de la partie de bridge, j'imaginais que je n'étais nullement prêt à me faire à nouveau un ami. Puisque celui-ci ne serait pas Sherlock Holmes et que c'était lui qui me manquait, la relation peu banale que nous avions construite tous deux tout à fait originale, je n'essayais même pas d'aimer les gens. J'étais somme toute bien seul dans ma tête, et mon cœur déjà trop plein.

Il ne fallut pas davantage de cinq minutes à mon épouse pour se faire bien voir de l'homme bedonnant, de tous les gosses aussi, si bien que le banquet aurait lieu en notre présence. J'y étais totalement indifférent. Nous filâmes d'abord à la maison, pressés par une Mary survoltée, avant de nous changer en conséquence. Comme je ne manifestai aucune allégresse à partager un repas en compagnie d'inconnus, elle me choisit un costume trois pièces en lin, très estival et léger, de couleur gris clair. Une fois vêtus, nous quittâmes nos appartements et rejoignîmes les autochtones qui s'étaient tous réunis autour de la table généreusement garnie. Je ne vis pas les merveilles en bout de table, mon humeur ne s'égaya donc pas. Les gens, qui parlaient tous fort et vite, avec un drôle d'accent, vinrent nous saluer et s'informer de qui nous étions. C'était Mary qui répondait, même quand l'on s'adressait directement à moi. Je me limitais à acquiescer sagement et écouter négligemment.

Curé, vendeur de tabac, épicière, enseignant, toutes les familles aussi, parents et enfants, s'étaient réunis pour ce qui semblait être l'arrivée de l'été - bien que la date exacte était passée depuis deux semaines - et tout ce charmant remue-ménage bruyant finit par s'asseoir autour de la table. On m'avait assigné une place, loin de Mary, auprès des hommes, mais je ne participai à aucune discussion. Tous les sujets abordés me paraissaient avoir aucune utilité, aucun intérêt. On aurait pu y voir un témoignage de ma vie passée avec Holmes mais cela n'avait en réalité nul rapport : les bavardages me répugnaient, tout simplement. J'eus une pensée pour mon ami et ses compétences déplorables en astronomie, philosophie et politique. Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage. L'homme à la bedaine imposante le remarqua et m'en fis une critique. Loin d'être méchante ou blessante, elle me permit néanmoins de réaliser que ma place n'était pas parmi eux. Comme si moi, compagnon malheureux d'un génie, pouvait me complaire avec des messieurs si fades et stupides. Je trouvai une excuse et les quittai, sans même attirer l'attention de Mary qui s'inquiétait du climat, de sa coiffure et d'autres petites choses insignifiantes.

Sherlock Holmes avait été le pire et le meilleur ami qu'un homme puisse avoir. Le genre à vous réveiller au milieu de la nuit si l'envie l'en prend, mais aussi à vous épauler à sa manière et à ne jamais vous laisser affronter les dangers seuls. Mon admiration pour lui n'avait d'égal que la peine qui me hantait depuis qu'il avait disparu. Je me souvenais de ses déductions loufoques mais si souvent avérées, de sa façon bien à lui de lever le voile sur les mystères les moins évidents que la Terre notre planète eût porté. Résonnait encore dans ma tête son rire franc et sa voix grave qui parfois, tressautait d'excitation. Je l'entendais encore me répéter que les énigmes les plus étranges étaient souvent celles qui étaient le plus facilement résolvables tandis que les plus communes affaires révélaient des parts d'ombre pour lesquelles étaient nécessaires de bien plus grandes considérations et réflexions. Il avait été un bon pédagogue pour m'ouvrir la voie de l'observation et sur les dernières affaires où nous avions été dépêchés, Holmes avait été franchement ravi de me voir ainsi progresser. Mes efforts semblaient néanmoins ridicules comparés à l'immense talent de mon ami, et il ne se privait jamais de me rappeler combien le chemin était long et impossible entre lui et moi. Jamais, de mon vivant, je n'ai essayé de devenir un autre : l'acolyte et ami du fameux Sherlock Holmes me seyait autant qu'il me plaisait de l'être. Peut-être aurai-je dû témoigner à ses enseignements plus de crédit et d'intérêt encore ?

Je m'évadai, dirigeant mes pas las vers la plage qui nous avait accueillis il y avait seulement quelques heures. La nuit commençait à tomber, déchirant le ciel en un dégradé d'orange et noir, sur lequel s'amoncelaient de cotonneux nuages qui filaient vers l'Est. Le soleil se devinait dans la lumière safranée, bas, étalant sa lumière et sa chaleur sur le Nouveau-Monde loin derrière l'océan. Je soupirai en frissonnant ; le jour se mourant, l'air était glacé et mordant, servi par un vent marin gorgé d'écume et de sel. Je serrai davantage mon pardessus et rentrai un peu plus la tête dans les épaules pour couvrir mon cou dénudé. Par l'Ouest, la broussaille en contre-jour perdait de sa sauvagerie. Par l'Est, la lumière couvait la roche irrégulière, détaillant ses arêtes anguleuses et ses courbures rondes. Les falaises se découpaient sur le ciel d'un orangé sombre. La noirceur de la nuit semblait plonger dans la mer, glissant du précipice mortel. L'image me choqua et fit renaître en ma mémoire le dernier tombeau de l'unique détective consultant de par le monde. Les falaises éveillées dans la lumière du jour, les chutes grondantes par l'obscurité de la sorgue. Alors je sentis mon cœur palpiter et mes pensées m'échapper.

Le souffle glacial des abysses me lécha le visage. J'étais suspendu dans le vide, allongé tout contre la pierre glacée, le visage dépassant à peine. Je cherchais la silhouette de Sherlock Holmes dans les eaux bouillonnantes des chutes. Mais il n'y avait que cette vapeur montante, ce brouillard vicieux, et ce grondement à rendre sourd n'importe quel homme. Mes cris ricochaient sur la paroi avant d'être avalés par ce mugissement incessant. Comme seule réponse, le désespoir m'envahissait peu à peu. Sherlock Holmes était tombé, avait chu, à n'en pas douter. Je l'imaginais se jeter dans les chutes du Reichenbach, accompagné dans les trépas de l'Enfer par le Professeur Moriarty. Je me le figurais à mettre ses promesses, que je n'avais guère prises au sérieux, à exécution.

« Monsieur Moriarty, avait-il répondu, vous m'avez dit des choses extrêmement flatteuses. Je pense vous faire un compliment, à mon tour, en vous disant que, si j'étais sûr de vous détruire, j'accepterai volontiers, me sacrifiant pour la communauté, d'être détruit, moi aussi. »

Je sentis mon visage se mouiller de larmes déçues et amères. Comment avais-je pu autant me fourvoyer ? Ma stupidité, mon incapacité, avaient envoyé le plus sage de tous les hommes et le meilleur de tous les amis à la mort. Il m'avait certainement fait confiance pour déjouer les funestes stratégies du Destin. Mais moi, trop naïf, trop imbécile pour voir le piège se tendre sous nos pas, m'étais dépêché auprès d'une souffrante qui n'avait jamais existé. Il ne me reprocherait jamais d'avoir été aveugle et sourd à la fois, mais la culpabilité me rongeait à chacun de mes pas. Sherlock Holmes était un génie mais il s'était encombré d'un bien minable compagnon.

Le relent putride de la mort mêlé à celui des chutes, je m'étais rendu compte que ma personne était seule à blâmer de la mort d'un si grand homme, et que je ne me repentirai jamais assez de l'avoir laissé seul. Cette pensée me fendit alors le cœur, et je décidai de l'enterrer avec Sherlock Holmes. Oublier ma responsabilité dans cette affaire qui avait été si simple à résoudre, même pour le benêt que j'étais. Faire disparaître de ma mémoire les mots de Moriarty, qui avaient annoncé le décès de Sherlock Holmes, et la réponse de celui-ci. Me convaincre que mon ami avait affronté la mort de lui-même, que tel avait été son choix et que rien n'aurait pu le faire changer d'avis. Qu'il n'y avait eu aucune autre solution pour s'affranchir de l'emprise du Professeur, sans quoi il l'aurait trouvée.

Qu'il n'était pas mort mais plutôt qu'il s'était tué.

Penser ainsi me soulageait. Je cachais le coupable que j'étais dans un coin de ma tête et avançais dans la vie avec le reste. Malheureusement, je ne faisais qu'avec le quart de ma personne, et avancer était un mot bien trop ambitieux pour ma condition. Survivre convenait mieux. Jusqu'à ce jour, où la vision des falaises me rappela à la mort de Sherlock. Et en moi, une puissance inconsidérée ou insoupçonnée brisa les murs et souleva les feuilles qui dissimulaient ma peine et ma rancoeur. J'avais abandonné Sherlock, il avait disparu par ma faute.

Je sentis mon corps se tendre et mes pas me diriger malgré moi vers les hauteurs. Le prénom de mon ami se répétait dans ma bouche comme si son nom seul avait été un enchantement. Les larmes menaçaient d'inonder mes joues tandis que mes foulées s'enchaînaient. J'avais en mémoire ce sentier étroit que j'avais gravi, boitant à peine, réalisant qu'on m'avait dupé. Le sentier qui longeait la falaise laissait la place à bien des hommes alignés, mais me causait autant de frayeur que si moi seul avait pu y progresser. Il me fallait me hâter, grimper plus haut et plus vite pour, peut-être retrouver Sherlock suspendu dans le vide et le sauver de cet inexorable destin. J'arrivai enfin sur le plateau le plus élevé. Les herbes folles dansaient au gré du vent violent partout autour de moi. Je n'y vis pas Holmes. Comme dans mes souvenirs, je m'allongeai contre la roche et vérifiai que sa silhouette disloquée ne m'attendait pas, cinquante mètres plus bas. Il n'y avait que le sable, se gonflant avec la houle montante. Je hurlai malgré moi le nom de Sherlock Holmes, reproduisant à la quasi perfection ce qui avait été un déchirement un an plus tôt. Puis, sentant que jamais plus je n'entendrai mon nom de sa bouche, le comprenant enfin, une fois encore, je me redressai.

Une larme roula sur ma pommette. Je ramenai à moi mes genoux et les entourai de mes bras. J'enfouis ma tête contre mes rotules et me laissai pleurer comme un enfant. Quelques fois, j'entendis le nom de Sherlock prononcés comme une incantation. J'espérai trouver un remède à mon chagrin mais l'évidence m'apparaissait bien malgré moi : Holmes était mort, et rien ni personne ne saurait jamais me le ramener.

Il était mort, et bien plus de la moitié de mon âme l'était avec lui.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à commenter, toutes les critiques constructives sont bonnes à prendre pour celui qui sait les accepter ! ;)

PS : merci encore à Nathdawn pour faire vivre le fandom Sherlock avec ce petit évent.


End file.
